Nick Name?
by Puja Kerang Ajaib
Summary: Apa yang Kisedai ketahu tentang 'bahaya? Kalau pertanyaan itu terlontar, maka jawaban mereka adalah―'Akashi yang sedang bad mood'/"Meskipun aku memanggil nama belakang kalian, menurutku kurang unik.."/One-shot/warning inside/no yaoi/


Summary : Apa yang KiseDai ketahu tentang 'bahaya'? Kalau pertanyaan itu terlontar, maka jawaban mereka adalah―'Akashi yang sedang _bad_ _mood_'/ "Meskipun aku memanggil nama belakang kalian, menurutku kurang unik.."

* * *

**Warning! OOC, Typo, EYD tidak benar (mungkin?), semi-stress!Akashi, mengandung konten 'penyiksaan batin' makhluk di bawah umur(?), setting di Teikou, aneh, gaje, garing, dll, dst, dsb.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : K (aman konsumsi)**

**Sampe dunia kebagi dua, Kuroko no Basuke adalah hak milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

* * *

A/N :Fic ini terinspirasi dari doujinshi yang jalan ceritanya sama tapi lupa judul. Mungkin sebagian besar translate-an ala saya. Tadinya nggak mau di post tapi kepikiran mulu. Mumpung inget sekaligus merayakan selesainya UTS~ /tebar confetti/ /curcol/

Oke, tanpa basa-basi go to story~

* * *

-Nick Name?-

* * *

Sekitar pukul satu sore di _gym_ SMP Teikou, di mana para anggota _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ sedang sibuk latihan. Mari kita absen para anggota.

Murasakibara, _chek_. Aomine, _chek_. Kise, _chek_. Midorima, _chek_. Momoi, _chek_. Akashi, _chek_.

―Lho? Kemana Kuroko?

**KRAK!**

Sebuah pensil kayu malang tidak berdosa sudah dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Patah menjadi dua bagian.

"_Lucky_ _item_-ku _nanodayo_~!" terdengar jerit pilu dari pemuda bersurai hijau itu ketika malihat benda keberuntungannya dipatahkan oleh sang kapten.

"Cih.." Akashi berdecih dan membuang dua bagian pensil itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Karena Akashi tidak pernah salah. Iya, kan? Sepertinya _mood_ pemuda bersurai merah darah itu sedang jelek.

"Kemana Tetsuya? Ini sudah lewat jam pelajaran dan harusnya jam satu ini semua sudah berkumpul!" manik heterokrom-nya menatap garang semua penghuni _gym_.

"Mungkin dia telat Akashi? Bersabarlah.." kata Aomine sambil membolak-balik majalah Mai-_chan_nya.

"Ck. Awas kalau lebih dari sepuluh menit." Akhirnya Akashi memutuskan duduk di samping tempat Aomine tiduran.

Hawa-hawa aneh yang terpancar dari tubuh pen―kurang tinggi sang kapten membuat pemuda bersurai _navy_ _blue_ itu tidak nyaman.

"Mau kemana, Daiki?" baru saja hendak pindah tempat, Akashi sudah menahan tubuh Aomine hanya dengan kata-kata.

"T-tidak mau kemana-mana.." dengan berat hati Aomine hanya pindah posisi jadi duduk bersila.

* * *

-Nick Name?-

* * *

Di lapangan, Momoi sedang sibuk mencari informasi tentang tim basket lawan ditemani Murasakibara yang asyik menyender padanya dan Kise yang sedang latihan bersama Midorima.

"Kuroko_cchi_ sepertinya telat-_ssu_.. kasihan pasti nanti kena hukuman.." kata Kise sambil memantulkan bola basket.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja _nodayo_.." jawab Midorima yang sedang membuka perban di jari-jarinya.

"Satsu-_chin_~ aku lapar.. mau permen~" rengek pemuda bayi gurita bersurai ungu itu pada sang manager.

"Tidak boleh Muk_kun_! Kata Akashi-_kun_ kau sehari hanya boleh makan 50 butir permen! 'Kan, tadi kau sudah menghabiskan empat bungkus permen!" omel Momoi.

"Heee.." tak ada reaksi lebih dari yang di omeli.

Akashi yang memperhatikan teman (baca: _budak_) se-tim-nya yang di tengah lapangan itu. Ia sedikit berpikir.

"Soal nama panggilan kalian.." ucap sang kapten.

"Hm?" Aomine menoleh.

"Meskipun aku memanggil nama belakang kalian, menurutku kurang unik.. tidak seperti Ryouta atau Atsushi yang selalu mengganti nama orang dengan 'cchi' dan 'chin'.." dari pada curhat, Akashi lebih mirip seperti orang autis.

Entah berbicara sama siapa. Fokus ke Aomine-pun tidak.

"Heh? Maksudnya?" pemuda di sampingnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Hm.. coba ku cari nama panggilan yang cocok.." Akashi memejamkan matanya.

Sesaat kemudian ia menatap Aomine―yang langsung merinding disko.

"Yap.. mungkin panggilan yang cocok.. **Dai-****_kyun_**~ " kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja.

Suasana hening sejenak dengan atmosfir ajaib. Suram-suram-mengerikan.

Seketika kuping Aomine ingin pecah mendengar namanya baru saja di modifikasi oleh si kapten yang jalan pikrannya tak tertebak itu.

"DAI―"

**BRAKK!**

Aomine pingsan.

Midorima yang melihat sosok _dim_ terjatuh dengan tidak elit itu hanya menatap nanar.

Reaksinya 'mantab' sekali.

"Hm? Aomine pingsan kena marah atau apa oleh Akashi lagi? Benar-benar, deh.." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot.

Hendak pemuda surai hijau itu ingin membalik badan―

"Ah.. kebetulan sekali ya, **Tarou-****_pyon_**~ "

'**Tarou-****_pyon_**, **Tarou-****_pyon_**, **Tarou-****_pyon_**, **Tarou-****_pyon_**~'

Suara panggilan itu bergema di telinga sang _shooter_.

"AP―"

**PRANG!**

Malang.

Kacamata pecah dengan indahnya di barengi dengan tumbangnya tubuh pemuda ramah lingkungan tanpa jasa itu.

Momoi, Kise, dan Murasakibara menoleh ketika mendengar suara pecahnya sebuah kacamata keramat Midorima.

Mendapati dua kawannyaa―Aomine dan Midorima―terkapar dengan arwah putih melayang dari kedua mulut mereka. Hendak mengambil langkah seribu―

"Yoo.. **_Mura-pii_**,**_Kii-tan_**,**_Momo-rin_**~ "

**ZREEET!**

Murasakibara dan Kise merasa sengatan listrik ala _beel_-_boy_ dari _fandom_ nun jauh di sana mengalir di tubuh mereka. Dengan kecepatan kilat Momoi yang sudah merekam tragedi tadi dengan ponsel pink-nya lari secepat kilat sebelum ia pingsan di sana.

**BRAK!**

**BRUK!**

Sosok ungu dan kuning itu juga ikut tumbang dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Terlalu tiba-tiba―dan cetar membahana.

"Hoo.. pada kenapa, sih? Ku pikir nama panggilan itu sudah sangat bagus, kok!" Akashi memperhatikan keempat mayat para budak.

* * *

-Nick Name?-

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian..

**GREKK!**

Pintu _gym_ terbuka sedikit dengan pelan.

"Permisi, maaf aku ada pelajaran tambahan tadi—um.. kenapa semuanya―" muncullah sebuah kepala dengan surai _baby_ _blue_.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko.

"Jadi, kau sudah datang meskipun telat? Hm..?"

Hendak masuk pintu, ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melirik keempat rekannya tewas mengenaskan. Tidak jadi. Kuroko tidak mau mati muda ketika melihat sang kapten berdiri di tengah-tengah mayat tadi. Hawa-hawa aneh berkoar.

Dengan cepat Kuroko menutup pintu _gym_ dan menggunakan _misdirection_-nya.

Kabur.

.

.

.

"Khu.. khu.. kau pikir bisa kabur dariku? **Kote*****-****_chuu_**~ ?"

Sebuah gunting merah melayang dengan indah melewati pintu dan mengenai sosok tembus pandang di luar _gym_ itu.

.

.

.

**THE END**

Inti cerita : jangan sampai Akashi bad mood kemudian muncul ide untuk memodifikasi nama para KiseDai karena efek sampingnya adalah kematian. /ganyambung/hujan gunting seketika/

Notes : *) **Kote-chu** itu singkatan Kuro-**KO** **TE-**tsuya.


End file.
